


Pretty Boy

by prettychungha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, blowjob, nothing too wild lol, peter is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettychungha/pseuds/prettychungha
Summary: Peter’s hopeless crush on Mr. Stark takes a surprising turn one afternoon after the boy failed just another exam.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever written and published work so sorry if it sucks but be NICE!!!!!! please )-:  
> english isn’t my first language so, sorry for that aswell lol just bare with me.  
> tell me what you think!!

It was Monday. Again. Another long and boring day for Peter Parker.  
Today was especially long and boring since Peter’s taking an exam in History class, which stressed him out, so yeah. Better days would come.

He’s usually a good student. Like straight A’s and stuff but when History class comes around he looses it.  
He likes to blame it on the subject but as it turns out, History is surprisingly interesting.  
It’s just really hard to focus in this particular class thanks to one single person.  
Unfortunately it’s his teacher.

Who could blame him though? Mr. Stark is not only insanely attractive with his blinding smile, muscular arms, incredibly sexy voice and beautiful eyes, but he’s kind too. He cares for his students and constantly provides extra help for those who need it.  
And it’s not just school.  
When he sees one of his students looking sad and tired he asks them what’s wrong and is again willing to help in any way he can.  
Can a person get more beautiful? He’s such a genuine guy and Peter looks at him like he just created earth.

When he enters the classroom he sees Mr. Stark sitting at his desk grading papers from his last class and immediately smiles for himself.  
God, just seeing that man makes his heart flutter.  
He takes his usual seat by the wall, waiting for class to start.  
When the last student takes their place Mr. Stark stands and begins to speak.  
“Okay class, I assume you’re all prepared and excited to take this exam!” He says while the entire class sighs in unison.  
He chuckles a little bit before continuing.  
“It’s okay guys I promise. It’s really not that hard and if you’re not satisfied with the results then you can always retake it. So just remember to breathe and do your best.”

His attempt to calm the worrying students just makes Peter more nervous and anxious.  
He knows Mr. Stark will be disappointed in seeing him fail again. You know, he’s been struggling to keep up with the work when the definition of perfect is sitting just meters away from him.  
Mr. Stark hands out the papers and goes back to sit at his desk to continue the grading of the papers.  
Peter, who now is sweating furiously, looks down on the sheet of paper and just stares. He stares for a good 10 minutes trying his hardest to remember ANYTHING they’ve learned, but his mind is blank.  
After a while he begins to write his attempt of answers to the questions and surprisingly finishes first out of all the other exam taking students.

He gets up to the front of the classroom and hands Mr. Stark the paper without daring to look him in the eyes knowing he for sure failed the exam.  
A week goes by and all Peter has been able to think about is that stupid exam and that stupid teacher grading that stupid exam until Monday finally rolls around.  
Parker takes a his usual seat and patiently waits for class to start, again without even spearing Mr. Stark a glance.  
“Good morning! I hope you’re all rested and had a good weekend. I’ve been grading your exams the whole weekend but it’s my job so I can’t complain.” He said as he laughs a little with the students (well except for Peter).

“Most of you did amazing and I’m very much proud of you. As I said last week, if you’re not pleased with your results then talk to me and we can set up a date for you to retake the exam.”  
Why does he have to be so caring and kind? It just makes me feel even worse for disappointing him, Peter thinks to himself.  
Mr. Stark goes around the room giving out the papers to each student until he stops at Peter’s desk.  
He looks him in the eyes with a stern but sad face.  
“Mr. Parker, please see me after class” he sais as he continues down the row.  
Shit. He barely even dares to look down to see his grade.  
When he eventually does so he feels like sinking through the floor.  
A red F looks him back in the eyes, almost like it’s glaring at him and he sighs loudly.

Class continues painfully fast as Peter anxiously wait in his seat for death.  
Eventually the bell rings signaling the end of the lesson and his classmates are hurrying out the door.  
Peter packs his stuff into his backpack and waits for his teacher to speak up to give him some kind of instructions.  
And that he does.  
“Please come sit, bring a chair with you would you?”

He blushes hard by just hearing his voice. God, he’ll end up exploding at this rate.  
A chair in his hand he slowly walks up to the desk he’s sitting at.  
While he takes a seat Mr. Stark beings to speak again.  
“Peter, what’s going on? You’ve failed the last two exams and you never seem to pay attention in class anymore. I mean, at the start of the semester you were very dedicated and hardworking but now it seems like something’s bothering you and it makes me worry” he said as he looks Peter in the eyes.  
He swallows hard as he tried to collect his thoughts well enough to properly speak a sentence.

“I- Well I mean... It’s just..” He said as he violently blushes even harder, if that’s even possible.  
“Kid, please just tell me what it is and I’ll try to help. I don’t want you failing my class when I know you’re an excellent student which again is very confusing. You get perfect grades in all your other classes but somehow ends up failing this one, so it must be something special bothering you in this class”  
Now he looks even more concerned and Peter honestly just wants to be shot in the head.  
This is humiliating and Peter can’t even bring himself to answer his questions as he beings to cry.  
He doesn’t even know why he suddenly broke in tears but just having his teacher looking at him like that and him caring oh so dearly about his students just breaks Peters heart.  
“Oh no, no don’t cry Peter it’s okay really. Don’t worry I won’t push you, I just want to help. Please stop crying.”  
Mr. Stark is full on panicking now since he wasn’t expecting the kid to break down so suddenly.  
He moves around to the other side of the desk and kneels next to Peters chair. He rubs his hand against his thigh in a soothing, comforting motion which makes Peter cry even harder but also insanely aroused.

“N-nothing’s wrong like.. like that i-it’s just. I can’t..” He stutters. God he’s pathetic. Why doesn’t he just spit it out?  
He takes a breathe and tries again.  
“Really Mr. S-Stark, I’m fine. Just.. distracted I g-guess”  
He hears the man sigh in relief.  
“Okay kid. Thank you for telling me and that we can work on! Just tell me what’s uh.. distracting you and we’ll work it out.” He sais.  
There’s really no way out of this, Peter realizes. He eventually has to tell this man, his teacher, about the utterly pathetic crush he has on him.  
“Its r-really nothing you can work on I-“  
He gets cut of by the man.

“You don’t have to be so nervous around me kid. And I’m sure that whatever it is, there’s a way to solve it.”  
Peter sighs and beings to tear up again as he prepares to have his heart violently crushed.  
“P-please okay.. Don’t.. Just don’t hate me for what I-I’m about to tell you please please pretty please okay I know it’s stupid and I know it’s even disgusting and wrong in every level it’s just-“ He cuts himself of when he notices his rambling, but thankfully Mr. Stark doesn’t seem to mind that much.

“You.”  
The man has a surprised and confused look on his face.  
“You? What do you mean by that Peter?”  
He sighs again, “It’s you Mr. Stark. You’re what’s distracting me with your wonderful personality and beautiful looks and just God, I know it’s insane and disturbing but I just can’t help myself from slowly falling in love with you” he sais, surprisingly without stammering.  
The man looks at him for a long minute and slowly gets up and leans against the table. With every passing second Peter can feel and hear his heart break piece by piece.

“Very well. That’s not surprising I suppose by the way you stare so lovingly at me during class. Hm.. Well I would be lying if I said I didn’t think about you too Peter. I mean you’re beautiful and smart and kind. But like, I’ve never allowed myself to really analyse my feelings since I don’t want to admit I’m attracted to a teenager. I want you to know that I’m not a dirty old man who watches little boys and gets off to the thought of them. You’re the first and the last I can assure you. “  
He cannot believe his own ears nor eyes.  
Is Mr. Stark actually saying he’s attracted to him too? This is something Peter hasn’t even dared to dream about.  
He then realizes the man called him beautiful and smart and suddenly his whole face is one fire and his cock stirs to life.

He looks up at him slowly to see the man staring at him with.. Is that lust in his eyes?  
“Well, how are we going to solve this sweetheart? We can’t let this uh.. problem go on any longer.”  
Peter is fast to answer.  
“I don’t know M-Mr. Stark. God just please do something” he begs.  
The man quickly stands up and drags Peter out of his chair to place him on the desk where he recently were seated and in turn takes Peters place on the chair.  
“You know I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable, you know that kid?”  
The boy nods eagerly and his whole body feels like it’s on fire. Is this really happening?  
“I need you to tell me that this stays between us. It can get us both in serious trouble and we wouldn’t want that, would we sweetheart? Tell me what you want”  
God that pet name makes Peters heart flutter like nothing else.  
“Yes. This stays between us, I promise. Just touch me please sir.”

Mr. Stark looks pleased with the answer and urges Peter to take a step forward and proceeds to bring him down so he’s sitting on the mans lap.  
“Well aren’t you the sweetest, most prettiest boy hm?” Mr. Stark says in a low voice.  
Peter, unable to help himself, let’s out a loud moan as his cock keeps filling.  
“Oh? Does someone like when I call them a pretty boy?” He says with a smirk and Peter can do nothing but nod.  
Mr. Stark drags his hands up and down Peters thighs, not close enough to touch his crotch though which is insanely frustrating for the boy.  
He whimpers. “P-please sir. Touch me j-just do anything please, I promise I’ll be a g-good boy.. Just do something.”  
Tony looks him deep in the eyes as he brings his hands higher and higher till they’re almost touching him in the place he oh so deeply wants.  
Finally he starts to palm Peter through his jeans and Peter lets put a deep, loud moan as he bucks up his hip to meet the mans hand.

“You’re such a good boy baby. Always being so sweet to everyone, despite getting bad grades I’m proud of you. My pretty boy.”  
At that Peter groans and he can feel the precum starting to come out. He’s such a teenager, at this speed he’s going to cum before the man has even kissed him.  
Like he’s reading Peter thoughts, he brings his mouth to the boys soft small ones and Peter immediately melts in the arms of the man he has longed after for so long.  
He let’s Tony take the lead since he’s very much inexperienced with this kind of stuff. He gets wetter and wetter by the second.

When they finally break away from each other Peters lips are red and swollen.  
“Are you my babyboy hm Peter? Are you my good baby? My beautiful boy.”  
“Yes Daddy oh God!” He gasps without even realizing what he just said. When he eventually does he freezes and looks at the man with shock written all over his face.  
“You’re Daddy’s sweetheart then angel.”

He can feel Mr. Stark growing under him and he groans at the knowledge that he made him feel like that.  
“Please Daddy, can I.. can I suck you off? Wanna show how good I can be for you.”  
Tony looks at him for a long second before uttering a low “Of course baby”.  
Peter sinks down on his knees and watches the man drag his zipper down and pull his boxers down.  
The boy stares at his dick in awe. Tony isn’t disgustingly big but he’s definitely not small.  
Peter’s mouth waters at the sight of it.  
“Okay angel, take it slow and be careful. If you want to stop at any time just tell me okay baby?”  
Parker nods and begins to lick at the head and keeps going when he hears Mr. Starks groans.  
He slowly takes the tip of his pulsating cock into his mouth and sucks it fast. Tony let’s out quiet moans and grunts while Peter keeps bopping his head faster and faster.  
“God baby, youre doing so good for Daddy. My prettiest boy.”  
Peter can’t believe his ears as he comes hard by just the praise coming from Mr. Stark.  
“Fuck. I’m coming babyboy. You’re so good for Daddy” the man says, sounding like a damn pornstar.  
Seconds later he explodes in Peter’s mouth and cum makes it’s way down his throat. The taste is something like the boy has never tasted but he finds himself to quite like it. His throat hurts a little after but as long as Mr. Stark is happy, Peter’s happy.

He stands up on wobbly legs and leans against the table.  
“Now let me do something nice for you too sweetheart.” the man says and at that the boy blushes even harder.  
“I- it’s already been taken care of. Hearing Daddy praising me and enjoying himself was more than enough to make me come” he says with a low voice.  
Mr. Stark chuckles a little as he too stands up.  
“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did baby. You really are a good boy.”


End file.
